


I never had a dream come true (till the day I met you)

by ArthursKnight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, George Eads Appreciation Week, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: This is Jack and Mac's wedding day
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	I never had a dream come true (till the day I met you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wrote this fic to fill a request from Tumblr. The person asked for two prompts from a Prompt list from Tumblr user @v4lentiines. Said prompts were "Home stopped being a place when you entered my life" and "You're an idiot" "But you love me"!
> 
> I also used this fic to fill Day 1 of George Eads Appreciation Week 2021, with the prompt Favorite (I went with my favorite ship).
> 
> As I always say, English is not my first language. I'd like to thank @dannilea on Tumblr for the beta. Any further mistake is mine!

Jack fussed with the buttons of his uniform jacket.

Checking for creases, he nodded to himself when he found none. Everything had to be perfect.

He still couldn’t believe he was getting married to the love of his life. If he had to be honest with himself, he never thought he would even be alive at his point.

The ex-Delta ran his hands on the black fabric and took a long breath.

Why was this scarier than all the missions he and Mac had gone through together?

Biting the inside of his cheek, Jack grabbed the white cap on top of the drawer with shaky fingers and put it on his head.

“C’mon, Dalton. You can do it.” The coolness of his father’s dog tags hanging from his neck and hidden under the uniform grounded him. With a soft smile, he left the room and walked into his living room.

Riley’s head snapped away from her phone. Wrapped in a beautiful purple dress and tall heels, she sat on Jack’s armchair.

“Hey… How do I look?”

“Jack…” Her brown eyes filled with tears that she blinked away, a smile forming on her face. “Dammit, I’m going to ruin my make-up and the ceremony hasn’t even started. You look amazing!” She got up and, faster than Jack could ever imagine in those traps she called shoes, got next to him. Patting the jacket to straighten out any imperfection, Riley nodded to herself. “Mac is going to love it.”

“I-uh, I really hope so?” Jack grabbed her hand and met her gaze. His voice wavered when he spoke. “Thank you for being here.”

“Do you really think I would’ve let you do this alone?” Her brow arched up. Her dark eyes were so warm and full of love and happiness, he couldn’t look away.

“No. Well…” Uncertain, Jack shrugged. He thought of Riley as his daughter. If she had been against his relationship with Mac and the wedding, he wasn’t sure he would’ve gone through with it. Luckily, she had been nothing but supportive.

“Jack Wyatt Dalton!”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed softly. He cleaned his sweaty palms on a tissue and sighed. “I’m just so damn nervous, Ri. And it means the world to me that you’re here with me.”

“Hey, it’s a big day!” Riley smirked. “And trust me, it’s going to be great.” She checked the time on her phone and widened her eyes almost comically, her mouth agape. “And we’re running late! Damn it!”

“What?”

Grabbing her purse, Riley walked-ran to the door.

“Move, Jack!”

“Yeah, yeah, uh,” he looked around and found the two rings with his apartment and car’s keys. Luckily, Bozer had the wedding rings. As he locked the door, the keys fell a couple of times, followed by his curses, then he was running down the stairs and entering the GTO.

Riley basically threw herself on the passenger seat and they were off to the garden they had rented for the wedding.

Mac jumped up and down in place, trying to adjust to a uniform he hadn’t worn in years. Flexing his arms, he noticed it was a bit tight because of the new muscle he carried.

“Ugh.”

He knew it was important for Jack. It didn’t stop him from hating the whole thing. Checking the ribbons again and straightening them, Mac grimaced. They should’ve worn normal tuxedos.

“Mac, stop. You’re going to ruin them!” Bozer let out an exasperated sigh from his spot on the bed. His friend got up, eying himself in the mirror and smirking. The light blue tuxedo he had chosen was a nice contrast with his dark skin. It was the most elegant Mac had ever seen him.

“I just-” Mac forced his hands away from the uniform, stretching his fingers. He grabbed one of the many paper clips lying around in his room and bent and twisted it. “I want it to be perfect.”

“And it will be, dude! Don’t worry, everything will go for the best. Is your speech ready?”

Mac gulped. Opening and closing his mouth, he searched for the papers with his notes and found them folded under the pillow. He read the first lines, then lowered his gaze to the ground.

“I’m not sure they’re the right words, Boze…”

“Mac.” Bozer clicked his tongue against his palate. “Mac, we all know you’re shit with words. But really, it’s the feeling that matters. Okay?”

“Are you sure?” Mac hated how unsure he sounded.

“Yes, I am sure!” Bozer wrapped him into one of his bear hugs and Mac couldn’t help but reciprocate, relaxing in his best friend’s arms. “C’mon, Mac. If something goes wrong, you can always improvise.”

“I’m not sure that would work on this occasion, Boze,” Mac rolled his eyes. Despite what he said, he was starting to feel better. Or, at least, less anxious. “Have you got-”

“Here,” Bozer patted his pocket, a knowing look on his face. “Let’s go.”

When Jack and Riley arrived at the garden, they found Matty having a heated conversation with one of the employees. Or, well, threatening her. Even though she only stood as tall as the woman’s hips, Matty Webber was as terrifying as ever.

“Everything must be perfect, or I’ll make sure you’ll regret the day you were born. Capisce?” Jack couldn’t see her eyes, but he was sure she was using her Death Stare.

“Yes, ma’am, of course.” The other woman nodded, her smile faltering. “I can assure you it will go amazingly!” Her gaze rose up and she saw Jack and Riley, her eyes pleading for help. “Ah! That must be one of the grooms.”

“Dalton!”

“Webber,” Jack smiled. He found himself close to tears. Their boss, their friend, had offered to officiate their wedding. It had come as a surprise. One he was extremely grateful for. “Are you terrorizing this poor lady?”

“No.” Matty shot the woman in question a look as if daring her to speak up; the employee excused herself, saying something about flowers and last details. Apparently, Matty The Hun’s charm had worked again.

Matty’s next words were soft as she gave Jack one of her rare smiles. “And save the tears for Mac, Jack.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he dried his eyes with a finger. “You look amazing.”

The two-piece orange dress she wore brought out her dark hair and eyes. It was weird to see her wear anything but black and white, but it suited her.

“Thank you, Jack. So, are you ready?”

Jack exhaled.

“As ready as I can be, I guess.”

“He’s ready, Matty!” Riley piped up. “He’s been practicing his vows for months.”

They heard a car park and turned around to see Mac and Bozer get out.

“Hey! Are we late?” Bozer hugged everyone, a wide smile spread on his face.

Jack met Mac’s gaze as the others talked; his breath stopped. His fiancé, soon-to-be husband, looked incredible. He kissed him gently as Mac grabbed his face with both hands.

“It’s time,” Mac whispered.

“It’s time,” Jack echoed, smirking.

The next moments went into a blur as the last details were prepared and, not soon enough, Jack found himself in front of Mac as Matty spoke the fateful words.

“You can exchange your promises. Jack?”

The ex-Delta closed his eyes for a moment and took a long breath.

“Mac, I love you beyond words,” he started. “I know it may sound tooth-rotting, but… Home stopped being a place when you entered my life. Before we met in the Sandbox, all I could think about was Texas. After we met, I could not think of myself without you.”

Bozer, who was crying like a baby, handed him the ring.

As Jack put it on Mac’s fingers, he continued: “As I said a million times before, where you go, I go. I promise to protect you with all I got. I promise to love you ‘til I die and beyond. I-“. Tears streamed down his face and he had to gulp before speaking again. “You’re really a dream come true. And I’ll make sure you eat and sleep when you have to and not get trapped in your projects. I’ll make sure you’ll take care of yourself when you need it. I love you.”

Mac bit his bottom lip, inhaling sharply.

“Jack… You’re an idiot,” he laughed softly.

From the small gathering sitting in front of them, they heard Jack’s mom chuckle as she cried happy tears.

“But you love me,” Jack quirked a brow and looked at his mom, touching his chest. In their own way, both his parents were with him.

“I do. I love you so much, Jack…” The younger man retrieved the second ring from Bozer and put it on Jack’s finger with a shaky hand. “You know, I remember the Sandbox. I remember how you came back for me. How you always put me first. I remember how I fell for you, each day a bit more.” Mac took a moment to think. “We’ve spent more time together than anyone else. Except, maybe, Bozer.”

“That’s why I’m the best man here!”

“Yeah, Boze.” Mac laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy. “Jack, you’ve been nothing but supportive and- remember the promise we made each other back in the Sandbox? If you go kaboom, I go kaboom. I stand by it. I promise to protect you as best as I can. I promise to love you even after I die. Somehow, I’m certain we’d find each other again.”

“We will.”

Mac nodded, holding his hand like an anchor.

“Well,” Matty sniffed. “I’m sure no one has anything against this union. And if you do, I’ll deal with you later.” Her eyes scanned the room, as if daring someone to speak up. “You two may kiss.”

Their lips met as Jack wrapped Mac in his arms; cameras flashed, capturing the moment, and he couldn’t wait to look at the pictures with his family.

For the first time in a long while, Jack heard his heart sing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment :)
> 
> You can come to talk to me on Tumblr at @demonicsoulmates!


End file.
